New Dawn: Book 2: Hopefeather's Destiny
by Thisty
Summary: (Changed Title Was Warriors: Hopekit's Destiny.) Willowbreeze gave birth to Hopekit and her littermates two moons after Brambleheart gave birth. Thunderclan fought a short battle with a few Dark Forest warriors and Hopekit was taken by Thistleclaw. Whitestorm saved her. Dovewing told Hopekit her destiny. Now, Hopekit knows what she, and three others, have to do. Save the clans.
1. Prologue

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Paddedstar- dark cream tom with brown tail tip

Apprentice: Whiskerpaw

Deputy: Darklash- light brown tom with a darker stripe down his back

Apprentice: Burnpaw

Medicine Cat: Nettlestream- mottled brown she-cat

Apprentice: Honeymoon

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Hazelfoot- dark brown and tortoiseshell she-cat with white tail tip

Apprentice: Shellpaw

Whitebelly-brown she-cat with a pure white belly

Sunblaze- bright ginger tom

Apprentice: Creekpaw

Eaglefeather- ginger and white tom with long legs

Robinbark- brown and ginger tabby tom

Hollycloud- black she-cat with pale grey patches

Apprentice: Nightpaw (she-cat)

Cloverwish- light brown she-cat with white belly and tail

Apprentice: Troutpaw

Sagerun- pale grey tabby she-cat

Beetlenose- grey tom with white tipped pelt

Mouseleap- brown tabby tom with soft white tail

Poppyfern- dark red she-cat

Apprentice: Mistypaw

Brambleheart: dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Swiftfoot- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice: Milkpaw

Kestrelheart-mottled grey tom

Apprentice: Redpaw

Starlingtail- brown and black tom

Foxtail- reddish ginger she-cat

Featherstripe- light grey she-cat with darker stripes

Flameclaw- dark ginger tom

Creekpebble- light grey and silver tom

Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Ebonyleaf- light ginger she-cat

Swallowpaw

Redsky- ginger tom

Troutstream- dark brown tom

Apprectices: (kits 6 moons+)

Honeymoon- short-haired golden brown she-cat

Nightpaw- all black tom

Nightpaw- black tabby she-cat

Mistypaw- small blue-grey she-cat

Flowerpaw- tortoiseshell, white, and tabby she-cat

Burnpaw- ginger tom

Shellpaw- pale ginger-grey she-cat

Milkpaw-light cream she-cat

Swallowpaw- brown and grey tabby tom

Whiskerpaw- small dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Willowbreeze- pale grey she-cat with lighter muzzle (Mother of Paddedstar's kits: Hopekit- tortoiseshell and white she-cat; Dewkit- light cream and silver she-cat; Shadekit- dark grey tabby tom; Bumblekit- brown tabby tom with grey tail; and Sootkit- light grey tom with white paws

Elders: (retired warriors)

Berrypatch- long-cream furred she-cat with patches of ginger

Leopardflight- spotted she-cat with pale blue eyes

Wildheart- brown tabby tom

**Riverclan**

Leader: Reedstar- very light tan tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Flashpaw

Deputy: Lakeshine- golden she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Troutleap-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Owlstream

Warriors: (Tom's and she-cats without kits)

Sharpfoot- white and ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Yellowtail-grey she-cat with nice long fur and a lithe body

Apprentice: Cedarpaw

Kinkfur-tabby tom with blue eyes and very messy fur

Weaseltail- brown tabby tom with grey flecks on his muzzle

Fernclaw- dark grey she-cat with light flecks

Pikemouth- black tom with a white muzzle and tail tip, with a grey belly

Silverfur- light gray-blue she-cat with a white tail

Lilystem- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Dappledheart - very pretty grey she-cat with white dapples

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Weedwhisker- grey she-cat with green eyes

Pebbleskip- light brown tom

Apprentice: Willowpaw

Maplebark-tortoiseshell she-cat with tabby spots

Apprentice: Thornpaw

Icefoot- very light grey tabby she-cat with a pure white paw

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Thornfur- small tom with a golden-brown pelt

Seedfur- grey and brown she-cat

Snowdrop- white she-cat with very light grey specks

Cedarfur- dark grey tom

Apprentices:

Owlstream- dark brown she-cat

Whitepaw- white tom with patches of light grey

Tigerpaw- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Willowpaw- light and dark ginger she-cat

Flashpaw- light brown tabby tom with flecks of white

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Mothflight- Light tan she-cat (Mother of Peppleskip's kits: Jaykit- light grey tabby tom with green eyes; and Shykit- pale grey she-cat)

Elders: (Retired warriors)

Softpelt- white she-cat whose fur is very soft

Ravenwing- a black she-cat with white paws

Greywillow- a grey tabby tom

**Windclan**

Leader: Rowenstar- black tom with a white tipped tail

Deputy: Heatherstep- black and tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Apprentice: Hailpaw

Medicine Cat: Whiskerflight- light brown and white tabby tom with black and silver patches

Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Thrushpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Antfoot- white tabby tom with grey speckles

Apprentice: Brackenpaw

Rabbitpelt- dark brown she-cat with a white tail

Crowheart- dark grey tabby tom with black chest fur

Morningdew- pale brown tabby she-cat with dark tan belly

Goldentail- light golden-brown tom

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Dawnbelly-light brown she-cat with blue-grey belly

Stormcloud- dark grey tom

Honeydew- light brown and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Whitefire- White and dark ginger she-cat

Leaftail- light tabby she-cat

Tigerwish- light tabby tom with white paws

Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Snowburn-white she-cat with light ginger and brown patches

Mosspelt- white tom with grey patches

Peachfur- pale grey and ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Greypaw

Appleclaw- dark reddish ginger tom

Apprentice: Fallowpaw

Moonshine- light grey and silver she-cat with deep blue eyes

Spottedpelt- striking tortoiseshell she-cat with dark speckled belly and tail

Hailfoot- black top with grey tipped tail and muzzle

Apprentices: (kits 6 moons+)

Brackenpaw- light ginger and brown she-cat

Shadowpaw- dark grey tom

Greypaw- all grey tom

Fallowpaw- black and aple brown she-cat

Bluepaw- light grey she-cat

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Ravenheart- white she-cat with black chest fur (Mother of Stormcloud's kits: Rosekit- pale ginger she-cat; Eaglekit- white and brown tabby tom; and Stonekit- dark grey tom)

Elders: (retired warriors)

Rainstep- grey and silver tabby tom with white paws

Heavygrowl- dark grey tom with a bad temper

Fuzzycloud- white she-cat with grey tipped, very fuzzy fur

Mistypool-light gray-blue she-cat with beautiful amber eyes

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Morningstar- light ginger she-cat

Deputy: Echomist-silver tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Juniperfoot- white tom with red paws

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Crookedflight- tabby tom

Windrunner- pale gray tom

Nightfoot- light grey she-cat with a jet-black paw

Apprentice: Brownpaw

Cedarcreak- light brown and black tabby tom

Cinderfur-grey tom

Apprentice: Hollypaw

Ashpelt-dark grey she-cat with a light grey tail

Rainpelt- dark golden-brown tom

Thornfoot- Pale orange tom with light brown paws

Starktail- black and silver tabby tom

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Streamtail- pale grey she-cat with a dark grey tail

Petalflower- pale red she-cat

Apprentice: Fernpaw

Lilyheart- black and white she cat with ginger patches on belly

Sparrowflash- dark brown tabby tom

Snakeleap- golden and light brown tom

Sootfur- dark grey tabby she-cat

Voletooth- brown tabby tom

Mousetail- light brown and white she-cat

Mossyflower- light silver-grey tom with a black muzzle

Apprentices: (Kits 6 moons+)

Brownpaw- light brown tabby tom

Cloudpaw- white tabby she-cat

Riverpaw- silver and light grey she-cat

Hollypaw- black she-cat

Fernpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Amberstep- sandy grey she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes (Mother of Voletooth's kis: Littlekit- small ginger and black she-cat; and Patchkit- brown, grey, and pale ginger patched tom)

Peppershake- light brown she-cat with black specks (Expecting Scartalon's kits)

Elders: (retired warriors)

Russetwind- dark ginger tom

Gorsepelt- light brown tom with wild dark brown stripes

Dawnshadow- light grey she-cat with a black belly

**Prologue**

**Hopekit P.O.V**

"Hopekit," Hopekit's mother's soothing voice sounded close to her ear and Willowbreeze's warm breath blew over her body. "Time to wake up. Your brothers and sister are already groomed for the apprentice ceremony."

At this, Hopekit perked up and sat up immediately. Today was the day that Flowerkit, Burnkit, Shellkit, Milkkit, Swallowkit, and Whiskerkit become apprentices. _I wonder who'll their mentors will be,_ she thought. _I'm sure Ebonyleaf would be great for Swallowkit. They both have high energy like a rabbit._

Hopekit shivered as she remembered being in the Dark Forest and then in Starclan with Poppyfrost. Whitestorm had come back from his fight with Thistleclaw with multiple wounds. His stomach had been slashed open and blood was pooling on the ground as Jayfeather, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, and Featherwhisker treated him. Dovewing had come shortly after and told Hopekit about her destiny and her part in the prophecy.

_The Drop of Snow, the Mossy Flower, the Feather of Hope, and the Shining Moon, will come together to save the clans from the darkest force of evil. _She remembered Dovewing's voice as she told Hopekit. Low, eerie, and far away. Hopekit now knows that she's the Feather of Hope. Together she, Snowdrop, Mossyflower, and Moonshine will save the clans from the Dark Forest once more. In two moons she will become an apprentice and all four of the chosen ones will meet up on the island where gatherings are held.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here below Highledge for a clan meeting!" Paddedstar's yowl echoed around the hollow. Hopekit stood and stretched out her muscles and followed Willowbreeze out of the nursery.

Brambleheart's six kits were lined up in front of the clan, each of their pelts were clean and their eyes were gleaming. Sootkit, Shadekit, Bumblekit, and Dewkit were sitting by Willowstream's sister, Hollycloud, looking up at their father, Paddedstar. Hopekit's father jumped down the tumble of rocks and stood in front of the six kits.

"Flowerkit, Burnkit, Shellkit, Milkkit, Swallowkit, and Whiskerkit," Paddedstar mewed. "Please step forward."

The six kits obeyed and stepped forward. Their tails twitched with excitement, wanting to be apprenticed already. "These six kits have reached their sixth moon, and it's time for them to become apprentices. Flowerkit, from this day forward, you will be known as Flowerpaw."

"Flowerpaw! Flowerpaw!" The clan called out Flowerpaw's name and Hopekit called out her name the loudest. Flowerpaw and Hopekit were best friends and she'll miss Flowerpaw, now that she'll be sleeping in the apprentices den.

"Creekpebble will be your mentor. I hope he passes on everything that Sunblaze has taught to him." Paddedstar nodded towards Creekpebble and Hopekit watched as Flowerpaw touched noses with her new mentor.

As the apprentice ceremony went on, Swallowpaw got Ebonyleaf, just as Hopekit had predicted, Burnpaw got Darklash, Shellpaw got Hazelfoot, and Milkpaw got Swiftfoot. Whiskerkit finally stood alone in front of Paddedstar. The Thunderclan leader looked down at Whiskerkit with kind eyes.

"Whiskerkit, from this day forward, you will be known as Whiskerpaw. I will be your mentor and I will pass down to you everything that Molefur had taught to me," Paddedstar finished. Whiskerpaw stretched up and touched noses with Paddedstar.

Hopekit purred. _I hope Paddedstar knows what he got himself into! Whiskerpaw is a bundle of energy!_ Flowerpaw crossed the clearing and stopped in front of Hopekit.

"Congratulations, Flowerpaw," Hopekit mewed, purring. She pressed up against her friend.

Flowerpaw leaned against her. "Thank you, Hopekit. I'm going to miss playing games with you."

"That's okay," Hopekit squeaked. "You can teach me some battle moves. Look! I already know the hunter's crouch!"

Hopekit dropped down to the ground. She tried to be like the older apprentices and hold her tail still. Sagerun passed by and looked at Hopekit as the small kit tried to get the hunter's crouch down.

"Tuck in your hind legs," she called. Hopekit, a little embarrassed, tucked her legs in. She lost balance and flopped onto her side. She sighed.

"It's okay, Hopekit," mewed Flowerpaw, who was trying to stifle a _mrrow_ of laughter. "You'll get it down soon. I'll teach you the first battle move I learn. Okay?"

Hopekit nodded and stood up, shaking out her tortoiseshell and white pelt. Willowbreeze crossed over to her from speaking with Brambleheart and stopped beside Hopekit. The small kit looked up at her mother with happy eyes. Flowerpaw nodded to Willowbreeze and trotted off to be with her littermates and parents. Hopekit purred as her three brothers tumbled after her sister, Dewkit, and came to a rolling stop. Shadekit slid past Sootkit and Bumblekit and knocked Dewkit's legs out from under her. Dewkit let out a surprised squeak and landed on her stomach. Hopekit sneezed as dust tickled her nose and watched s Dewkit stood up and rubbed her jaw with a paw.

"Willowbreeze," she cried. "My tongue hurts!" She stuck her tongue out so Willowbreeze could see it. A red drop of spit fell and landed on the ground. "Is it bleeding," she mewed, her words sounding jumbled by her tongue.

Willowbreeze nodded. "Yes, my dear. Come on Dewkit, let's go see Nettlestream."

As the two she-cats made off towards the medicine den, their mother looked over her shoulder and motioned towards the elder's den. "Why don't you four go ask Berrypatch, Leopardflight, or Wildheart to tell you a story?"

Hopekit jumped up and raced after her brothers who were already making their way towards the elder's den. "Wildheart," she yowled. Her brother's followed her lead and started yelling out the elder's names.

As she neared the den she heard an exaggerated sigh. The four littermates burst into the den and started bouncing around the three elder's nests.

"Tell us a story! Tell us a story!" They all squeaked with joy as Berrypatch and Leopardflight shared an amused glance.

"How about one about Hawkfrost?"

"No! How about Firestar?"

"Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather! Tell us about the Three!"

Wildheart groaned and rolled over, his back facing the four kits. The put a paw over his ears and Hopekit felt bad for him. She glared at her littermates, and they quieted down without another word.

"I know. Tell us about Wildheart when he was young, please," she asked. Leopardflight's eyes lit up with happiness.

"Well," Berrypatch began. Hopekit, Sootkit, Shadekit, and Bumblekit all settled down to listen. "Wildheart was a very energetic kit when he was born, just like you, Bumblekit. So, one day..."

**Okay. I hope you all liked the beginning to my new story called Warriors: Hopekit's Destiny. Review and tell me what you think so far.**

**Thistleface: You know what's weird?**

**Hopekit: What?**

**Thistleface: My cat, Tinkerbell, is snoring right now...**

**Hopekit: *raises eyebrow* ooookaaaay?**

**Thistleface: ...i know...it's...weird...**


	2. Hopekit

**_Alrighty my readers, here is chapter one for Hopekit's Destiny and i hope you enjoy it!_  
**

**_Hopekit: get on with it!_**

**_Thistleface: I already finished my sentence. your a little too late there Hopekit._**

**_Shadekit: don't mess with my sister._**

**_Thistleface: *laughs* oh don't you see little Shadekit? i'm a warriors, and you're a little four moon old kit. *sticks tongue out*_**

**_Shadkit: *growls*_**

**_Dewkit: Read and review!_**

**Chapter 1**

Hopekit stretched in her mother's next of moss and bracken, opening her jaws in a wide yawn. It has been two sunrises since Brambleheart's kits became apprentices. The old queen's nest was cold and her scent was stale. The nursery felt empty now that there were only five kits and a queen left. But knowing Brambleheart and Kestrelheart, and how much they love each other, I'm sure there would be another litter on the way in a few moons.

Dewkit stirred beside Hopekit and the light cream and silver she-cat opened her eyes. Willowbreeze's flank rose and fell in time with Shadkit's, Bumblekit's, and Sootkit's breathing. Bumblekit's soft snore sounded loud in the empty nursery as Hopekit wiggled out from between Sootkit and Bumblekit. She climbed out of her nest and motioned for Dewkit to follow her. Hopekit's sister carefully got up and climbed out of the nest before Willowbreeze's tail wrapped around her, pulling Dewkit back into the nest.

"Where do you two think you're going," the queen asked, gazing down at Dewkit and Hopekit, who was still standing beside the nest. "I hope you're not going to desturb Wildheart, Leopardflight, or Berrypatch again."

Hopekit shook her head. "No, mother. We were going to go and play a game." She glanced at Dewkit. "Weren't we Dewkit?"

The small she-cat nodded in agreement. "Yes, Hopekit." She looked up at Willowbreeze. "We were going to ask Nettlestream or Honeymoon to roll up moss into a ball so we could play moss ball."

Willowbreeze sighed and unwrapped Dewkit. "Okay, but don't wander into the warriors den. Redsky would have your pelt in a heartbeat."

The two she-cats let out _mrrow_'s of laughter and raced out of the den. The Greenleaf breeze felt nice on Hopekit's tortoiseshell and white pelt as the two kits made their way to the medicine den. Hopekit was the first to get there, and she pushed through the trailing brambles as she called out for Nettlestream. The medicine cat was no where to be seen, but Honeymoon was curled up in her nest. They medicine cat apprentice raised her golden-brown head and looked at Hopekit and Dewkit with sleepy eyes. Honeymoon yawned, stood up, and stretched. She shook out her pelt as Hopekit and her littermate approached.

Hopekit looked up at Honeymoon with joyful eyes. "Can you make us a moss ball, please, Honeymoon?"

The she-cat nodded and sleepily plodded over to the heap of moss that was piled by a small pool by the herb store. Hopekit watched as water trickled out from the wall and landed in the small pool. The water rippled each time a drop of water hit it. The sight of the water made Hopekit thirsty, but she didn't dare drink it, for it was for cleaning wounds and sick cats only. Hopekit dragged her gaze away from the small pool of water when a ball of moss landed by her paws.

Her eyes lit up with excitement and she looked back at Honeymoon who was curling up in her nest once more. "Thanks, Honeymoon!"

Dewkit and Hopekit raced out of the medicine den, passing the ball of moss between them on their way. Once they were out in the clearing, Hopekit hooked the ball with a claw and tossed it in the air. Dewkit leaped and grabbed it between her paws, pinning it under them on the sandy camp floor.

Darklash appeared from the warriors den, gave the kits a glance, and continued towards Highledge, stifling a _mrrow_ of laughter. Hopekit enjoyed the attention that she and her littermates got. It made her feel special, like she was the only one they saw. Well, that's because she _is_ special. She's involved in a prophecy and her littermates aren't! _Take that Shadekit! You think you're so special! Well, nuh-uh! I am! _Dewkit flung the ball back to Hopekit and it thonked her on the head, knocking her over. Hopekit's head slammed against the ground and she froze, feeling coldness seep over her body.

She scrambled to get up, her legs flailing. Once she was able to stand, she dug her claws into the ground, her heart pounding in her chest. Hopekit breathed heavily and she suddenly understood the coldness. _If I fall during the coming battle, the cold darkness will sweep over the clans. Even if Mossyflower, Snowdrop, and Moonshine are still there to help, they wouldn't be able to defeat the Dark Forest without me!_ Hopekit hooked up the moss ball and tossed it to her sister. She heard excited mews coming from the nursery and Hopekit's three brothers came racing out, pounding towards Hopekit and Dewkit.

"ShadowClan invaders," yowled Shadekit. "ThunderClan! Attack!"

The dark grey tabby tom bowled into Hopekit and she squeaked with surprise. Sootkit and Bumblekit ramed into Dewkit, burying the small she-kit under a ball of grey and brown fur.

Dewkit howled out. "That's not fair!" Her voice sounded muffled under Bumblekit and Sootkit.

Hopekit shoved Shadekit off with all of her might and the tom went flying. He hit the ground with an _ooff. _Willowbreeze came out of the nursery just in time to see Hopekit tackle Bumblekit to the ground.

"Stay off my sister, you Thunderclan scum!" Hopekit batted at Bumblekit's head with her claws sheathed and Bumblekit fumbled over Sootkit, who had blocked their path. Shadekit bounded over and bit down on Hopekit's tortoiseshell tail and she let out a yowl of pain. "Mother! Shadekit bit me!"

Shadekit let out a _mrrow _of laughter. "Serves you right! You flung me across camp like I was fresh-kill."

Hopekit growled, bringing her lips back in the beginnings of a snarl. Willowbreeze rushed forward and separated the two littermates before they could start actual fighting.

"Calm down you two or you're going to be staying in the nursery all day," Willowbreeze mewed, her voice stern. The two kits ducked their heads, ashamed. "Now, I want you to go get something nice and plump for Nettlestream and Honeymoon. They came back from the Moonpool early this morning and I want food waiting for them when they wake up."

Hopekit nodded and started towards the fresh-kill pile. Aiming for getting a plump vole for Nettlestream and a thrush for Honeymoon, she approached the fresh-kill pile, looking for the grey pelt and the brown and white feathers. But, sadly, there wasn't any there. So instead, she grabbed two mice and headed towards the medicine den, tripping over the bodies.

"Hopekit!" Someone called out her name, their voice filled with shock. She looked behind her, her neck aching from the weight of the two mice. Redsky was rushing towards her and amber eyes a blaze. "No, no, no! You can't let them drag on the ground! Here, let me help you take them to Nettlestream and Honeymoon. You'll get them dirty, letting them drag on the ground like that."

Hopekit dropped the mice and Redsky grabbed their tails. Together, the two cats padded off to the medicine den, Hopekit trotting after Redsky. They pushed through the trailing brambles into the dimly lit den. The only sound that Hopekit could hear was the trickle of water and the light breathing of sleeping cats. Redsky padded quietly forward and laid one mouse by each of the she-cat's nests. The ginger tom nodded to Hopekit and pushed his way out of the medicine den back into the clearing. Hopekit sat in the dim light, enjoying the silence that isn't interrupted by her brothers.

Nettlestream stirred and Hopekit held her breath, hoping that she didn't wake the medicine cat. The mottled brown she-cat lifted her head, her yellow eyes flashing. Nettlestream gazed at Hopekit before turning her attention to the mouse laying by her nest.

"Thank you, Hopekit," whispered the medicine cat. Hopekit dipped her head and turned to leave. "I'm sure Honeymoon will appreciate it too."

Hopekit waved her tail and pushed out of the trailing brambles into the clearing. She looked up to Highledge to see her father sitting in the sunlight, his tail wrapped around his paws, watching his clan from his perch. Paddedstar looked down at Hopekit and she purred as she crossed the camp to the nursery. Shadekit was no where to be seen and Hopekit guessed that he was inside, being scolded by Willowbreeze. Hopekit let out a silent _mrrow_ of laughter as Dewkit came scurrying from behind the warriors den with Bumblekit and Sootkit following. Hopekit guessed that they were trying to catch the sleeping warriors tails.

It was a game that Berrypatch had taught them. Mousefur had taught it to some of the kits when she was alive and Dustpelt taught it to Berrypatch and her denmates. It was a small ThunderClan tradition for the elders to teach a naughty game every once in a while and Hopekit enjoyed the mischievousness. Hopekit's littermates caught up to her and Bumblekit flicked his tail across Hopekit's ears as he passed.

"Hey," she squeaked and she launched herself at her brother. The two kits tussled on the ground and they jumped apart, fur bristling, when two unfamiliar cats came crashing into the camp.

_**Oooooh! Cliff hanger! Don't you just love me? ...oh stop it you! *blushes***_

_**Hopekit: blech! **_

_**Thistleface: oh stop it! i love my adoring fans. *waves hand* thank you! thank you! i know..i'm wonderful!**_

_**Shadekit: once i'm a warrior i'm gonna rip you're fur off and-**_

_**Thistlestar: obviously you don't cus i'm here, whole, my fur still on.**_

_**Thistleface: yeah! take advice from the older me!**_

_**Hopekit: *slaps paw on forhead* sigh...**_


	3. Two Newcomers

_**Hey guys! Finally, finally, finally! This chapter is FINALLY done! Be happy! Go "Cheers! Woop Woop!" :D Okay, well I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it's so short but...hope you like it!**_

_**Hopekit: Read and Review!**_

_**Thistleface: *Hiss!* That's my job!**_

_**Hopekit: Too bad!**_

**Chapter 2**

Sootkit and Willowbreeze appeared out of the nursery, casting suspicious glances at the two cats who had crashed through the thorn barrier. The warriors and apprentices that were scattered around the hollow had leaped to their paws, fur bristling. Hopekit and her three littermates raced the rest of the way to Willowbreeze.

Hopekit stopped by her mother's paws, staring at the two newcomers with wide eyes. Her littermates crowded around her, shoving one another to get closer to Willowbreeze. One newcomer was a light brown tabby and tortoiseshell she-cat and the other was a reddish-brown tabby tom. Hopekit watched as Paddedstar leaped down the tumble of rocks from his den with Darklash following him and her eyes grew wide as the two cats dipped their heads to him.

Hopekit shared a surprised glance with Dewkit and the light cream and silver she-cat pressed against Hopekit. Sootkit had stopped talking as he watched the exchange before the four cats bounded up the tumble of rocks and disappeared into Paddedstar's den.

Hopekit lifted her head and peered through narrowed eyes as Paddedstar finally appeared on Highledge. The tom and she-cat followed Darklash down the tumble of rocks to the edge of the crowd that was waiting anxiously.

"Cat's of ThunderClan," Paddedstar started. "Tawnyheart and Oakfall have come to seek our help. They have travelled far from SkyClan, a Clan who lives in a gorge."

Hopekit's pelt twitched as she felt eyes scorch into her fur. Looking around, she spotted Oakfall staring intently at her and she squirmed under his gaze.

Oakfall's POV

Oakfall stood beside Tawnyheart, looking around the ThunderClan camp in awe. His gaze swept past the nursery, but they snapped back to a small tortoiseshell and white she-cat. He felt a pull towards her, as if she was luring him in with her blue eyes.

"Tawnyheart will explain more about their problem," Paddedstar mewed, snatching Oakfall's attention once more.

Tawnyheart mewed her thanks before standing on the rock below Highledge. "SkyClan is having trouble with rats once more. We have had problems with them before when Firestar helped put SkyClan back together, but now they're back, stronger and bigger than ever." Oakfall gave her a weak smile when she looked down at him. "We've tried so many times to chase them out of our territory, but we've lost too many warriors and we can't risk anymore of our own or SkyClan will fall."

Oakfall glanced down at his paws before looking at the tortoiseshell and white she-cat once more. She was squirming as she looked at him, then her name just popped into his head. _Hopekit._ He sighed inwardly. _What a wonderful name._ His attention was drew back when Tawnyheart started speaking again.

"We need your help," she continued. "I'm hoping that Rowanstar, Reedstar, and Morningstar will send some warriors to help, too."

Beetlenose stepped forward, his ears perked. "How many rats are there," he asked, curiosity lacing his tone."

Tawnyheart sighed. "Too many. Enough to wipe out a whole Clan in a few days, I can tell you that." Oakfall watched as sadness flickered across her gaze and he felt his heart break. She had lost her only kit to the rats. Rosepaw was only eight moons old and she was fighting a rat that was at least three times her size.

Oakfall finally stood up and adressed the Clan that sat before him. "We have lost many members of SkyClan and Brindlestar has lost three lives to the rats already. He only has two left and we're afraid that if we lose our leader to the rats, we'll lose hope."

Tawnyheart murmered agreement and Oakfall watched as the ThunderClan cats exchanged worries glances. Paddedstar eventually made his decision of sending three warriors with them. Ebonyleaf, Eaglefeather, and Hollycloud would be going, but Swallowpaw would be staying behind.

"But that's not fair," Swallowpaw complained as Ebonyleaf tried to push the young tom away. Oakfall stifled a mrrow of laughter. "I want to go!"

"Tough," Ebonyleaf snapped. "Go to Paddedstar, he'll give you a temporary mentor."

Swollowpaw slunk away towards Paddedstar, muttering about not being able to go with them. Oakfall shook his head as Ebonyleaf rolled his eyes. Tawnyheart nodded towards the thorn barrier and the five cats headed out into the forest, heading towards ShadowClan territory.

Hopekit's P.O.V

Hopekit watched as the last of Oakfall's tail disappeared. She felt her heart drop once the tom was out of her sight. _What is wrong with you,_ she scolded herself silently. _He's a warrior! From another Clan!_ She felt someone press up against her and looked over to see her sisters silvery-white pelt. Dewkit smiled warmly at her before they followed Willowbreeze into the nursery.

Once she was inside, she looked around the den. It seemed so empty without Brambleheart and her six kits. As Willowbreeze settled down in her nest, Hopekit skulked over to Brambleheart's nest and stepped into it, sniffing at the stale scent of the queen. Sighing, she settled down, tucking her paws underneath her chest. Her mother was looking at her with a knowing glint in her eyes and Hopekit silently slipped into a deep, peaceful sleep.

_**Okay, so, what do you think? Oh, wait, I know what you're thinking. Finally! A chapter! Yes, anyways-**_

_**Oakfall: REVIEW!**_

_**Thistleface: *grabs sledgehammer* Shut up!**_

_**Hopekit: Don't hurt him.**_

_**Thistleface: *Smirks evily* Oh, yes, the great Feather of Hope. You two are destined to be together...crudmonkeys**_

_**Dovewing: You just ruined it!**_

_**Thistleface: *cringes away* I'M SORRY! Please don't hurt me.**_

_**Dovewing: *Grins and snatches sledgehammer* No promises.**_


	4. Two Little Kits

_**Hey everyone! It's me! THE THIRD CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE! Be excited. I know you are!**_

_**Mossyflower: WILL YOU JUST GET ON TO THE STORY!**_

_**Thistleface: Shush up will ya!**_

_**Mossyflower: *Grabes Brambleheart's sledgehammer***_

_**Morningstar: READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Mossyflower P.O.V

Mossyflower dropped his catch onto the fresh-kill pile in the ShadowClan camp before heading towards Echomist to see if he was able to go on another patrol. He had been going on every patrol he could so he could get close to the RiverClan border to see Snowdrop. Echomist looked up as he stopped in front of her.

"Is there any other patrol I can go on?" he asked, tilting his head. Echomist sighed as she straightened her posture. "I want to do a lot for my Clan." He winced on the inside. He didn't like lying to his Clan's deputy.

Echomist narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you just stay in camp today," she mewed, her voice full of suspicion.

Mossyflower felt his heart drop with disappointment, but nodded and reluctantly went to get a large frog for the elder's. Picking up the frog and a small mouse, he headed towards the elder's den. Pushing through the bramble entrance, he looked at the two elder's who were telling stories to a few of the kits. Russetwind was sleeping soundly, his reddish-brown flank rising and falling in slow, rhythmic timing.

Dawnshadow looked up when Mossyflower stopped behind Littlekit and Patchkit. He watched as her eyes lit up.

"Thank you, Mossyflower," she purred.

Mossyflower set the frog between the two elder's before turning and heading back out of the Elder's den. Once he was out of the den, he trotted over to the Warrior's den and pushed his way inside. He decided to get some rest before he went out on a patrol. Curling up in his nest of moss and bracken, he laid his tail over his nose before drifting off into a deep sleep.

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather here below Flatrock for a Clan meeting!" Mossyflower woke to the sound of Morningstar's words echoing around the camp.

Standing and stretching the kinks out of his muscles, he picked his way across the Warrior's den. Emerging into the clearing, he saw that most of the Clan had already gathered.

Brownpaw stood at the front of the crowd with his fur sleek and shining. His mother and father stood behind him, eyes shining with pride. Mossyflower sat down near the back of the crowd before looking up at Morningstar.

"Nightfoot," Morningstar began. "How did Brownpaw do on his assessment?"

Nightfoot stepped forward, his black pelt rippling. "He did well. Brownpaw caught enough prey to feed every cat in the Warrior's den."

Morningstar nodded her approval and turned back to face Brownpaw. "I, Morningstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Brownpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend and protect this Clan even at the cost of you life?"

Brownpaw nodded and Mossyflower noticed that the apprentice's tail was quivering. "I do."

"Then," Morningstar continued. "By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brownpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Brownclaw. StarClan honors your speed and integrity and we welcome you as a full member of ShadowClan."

Morningstar rested her chin on Brownclaw's head and the young warrior licked her shoulder before stepping away and sitting beside Nightfoot.

"Brownclaw! Brownclaw! Brownclaw!" The Clan called out Brownclaw's name and Mossyflower watched as Brownclaw puffed out his chest.

Mossyflower rolled his eyes and turned away, heading towards the bramble entrance of the camp as the Clan started to disperse. He was happy for the young warrior, but yet..he felt jealousy burning deep inside of his gut. He pushed through he entrance and wandered out into the forest, the fallen needles littering the floor prodding his pads. He enjoyed being underneath the tall pine trees. That's what ShadowClan preferred.

As he made his way towards the RiverClan border where he hoped to see Snowdrop, he heard a faint mewling. He stopped mid stride, perking his ears. At first, he had thought he had imagined it and when he went to continue on, he heard it again.

Heading towards where he heard the mewling, he pushed through a frond of ferns and found two small kits. One a light grey tabby tom with white patches. The other a grey and white spotted she-cat. For a few moments, Mossyflower just stood there, gaping at the kits like he had never seen one in his life.

He then shook his head and carefully picked up the two kits. They mewed in protest, but then quieted down as he started walking back to camp with the two kits dangling from his jaws.

A little while later, he emerged into the camp and quickly headed to the medicine den. As he passed a few of his Clanmates, they stopped and stared at him, some even glared. Entering Juniperfoot's den, he crossed over to one of the many nests and laid the two small kits inside of it.

Mossyflower noticed Juniperfoot sorting herbs at the back of the den. "Juniperfoot," he called.

The medicine cat turned and looked at Mossyflower, then at the kits. "What's this?"

"I found these two kits abandoned inside our borders," Mossyflower stated. "They don't really have a scent on them."

Juniperfoot nodded. "That means they've been dragged through water, mud, then water again." He walked over to the nest and sniffed the kits. "Someone didn't want anyone to know where they came from."

"Well, if they were taken through water, they must be from RiverClan, right?" Mossyflower mused. "They're the only Clan who loves water."

Juniperfoot shook his head. "Wrong."

"What do you mean, wrong?" Mossyflower asked, anger boiling up inside of him. He was angry at whoever left these kits to fend for themselves.

"Just because they were taken through water, doesn't mean they're from RiverClan." Juniperfoot sighed. "Now, go tell Morningstar about this."

Mossyflower nodded, sighed, and left the den. He paused when he was out in the clearing, letting the sun rake over his silver blue-grey pelt. Taking a deep breath, he trotted over to Morningstar's den and called out for her.

She called back and he slid into her den. His eyes took a few moments to adjust to the dim lighting, but when they did, he launched into the story of how he found the kits and what he and Juniperfoot talked about.

Morningstar looked down, seeming to study her paws before she looked up at Mossyflower once more. "It is against the Warrior Code to deny any kits in need." She sighed. "I guess we'll have to take them in."

* * *

_**Woohoo! I hope you liked the chapter! What do you think the kits names should be? **_

_**Here are the ones for the light gray tabby tom with white patches: Cloudkit, Stormkit, Ashkit. **_

_**Here are the ones for the grey and white spotted she-cat: Snowkit, Frecklekit, Speckledkit.**_

_**Take a vote on what you want the kits to be named. Each person can choose one name for each kit. Which ever names get the highest votes, those will be the names of the kits. Now, REVIEW AND VOTE!**_

_**Mossyflower: PLEASE!**_


	5. Ashkit, Aspenkit, and A Bunch of Others

_**Hello everybody! I bet you love me for putting chapter four up not a very long time after chapter three, no? Well, I hope you really like this chapter. I started writing it last night because a random idea just popped in my head and I'm like. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhh! lol BRAIN BLAST! xD Anywayssssssss**_

_**Mossyflower: Just get on with it! They want to learn about the two kits I found!**_

_**Hopekit: NO! They want me! The STAR of the show!**_

_**Mossyflower: We're both involved in the prophecy**_

_**Hopekit: BUT THIS BOOK IS NAMED After FUTURE ME!**_

_**Snowdrop and Moonshine: Will you two stop arguing?**_

_**Mossyflower and Hopekit: *Grabs Brambleheart's sledge hammer* NEVER!**_

_**Thistleface: Well, um, read and review?**_

Chapter Four

Mossyflower perked his ears as Morningstar finished talking. "Really?" He asked, his eyes growing wide. The she-cat nodded. "That's great!"

"Go and ask Amberstep if she can take care of them. If they don't have names," Morningstar paused. "I want you to name them."

The tom nodded. "Yes, Morningstar." With that, he turned away and started for the den entrance. Before he reached it, he looked over his shoulder. "Morningstar?" The she-cat looked up. "Will you let them know that Amberstep isn't their mother?" She nodded. "I want them to grow up with at least one parent…"

Morningstar purred and blinked, understanding shining in her eyes. "Yes, Mossyflower. You may be their father. They shall grow up under the influence that you are their father. I don't want them knowing that they're true parents didn't want them."

Mossyflower smiled, dipped his head, and pushed his way out of the den. Once he was out in the clearing, he took a deep breath as happiness flew through him from nose to tail-tip. He trotted across the camp to the nursery and stuck his head inside, asking Amberstep to come to the medicine den. Her two kits begged to come along, but Amberstep, and Mossyflower, refused.

The two cats made their way to the medicine den and pushed their way inside where Juniperfoot was standing next to the nest, sniffing each kit in turn.

"How are they?" Mossyflower asked, bending over to look at the kits.

Juniperfoot stepped back and stretched. "They're fine," he mewed, and then looked at Amberstep. "Are you able to take care of these kits?"

Amberstep nodded. "Sure," she purred. "Do they have names?"

Mossyflower shook his head. "Morningstar gave me the privilege of naming them." With that, the tom sat down and studied each kit carefully, eyeing the she-cat for a few heartbeats, then moving on to look at the tom. "How about Ashkit for the grey and white spotted she-cat, and Aspenkit for the light grey tabby tom with white patches?"

Amberstep mewed her agreement and Juniperfoot purred. "Those are good names Mossyflower," the medicine cat praised. "Welcome to ShadowClan, Ashkit and Aspenkit."

A few sunrises later, Ashkit and Aspenkit had found their way into the hearts of many of the Clan members, including Morningstar. Everytime they came romping up to her she'd purr and play with them. It was the first time Mossyflower had seen Morningstar that happy ever since Sweetdawn, Morningstar's mother, had died. Mossyflower was only a kit then.

Ashkit always wanted to play with Mossyflower because he was their 'father.' He loved them as if they actually were his own kits. They always wanted to see their mother, but Mossyflower didn't know what to tell them, until one day, Streamtail came up to Mossyflower and offered to be their mother. He could see admiration for him shining deep in her eyes.

He had always had a liking for the pretty she-cat, and now was his time to shine for her. "That'd be great," he purred, rubbing his cheek on her jaw. She pushed back, purring also and entwining her tail with his. "I've always liked you, Streamtail."

The she-cat pulled away, surprise flashing across her eyes. "Really?" She breathed.

Mossyflower nodded. "Yes. And now that We have two kits to take care of, even though they aren't really ours, it'd be great to be mates with you. And maybe when Ashkit and Aspenkit become apprentices, we can have our own, actually our kits."

Streamtail stayed silent, her gaze searching his. "Well," she trailed off, looked down, and Mossyflower felt his heart drop. "Yes, Mossyflower, I will be your mate."

He perked his ear and stuck his tail in the air. "Really? That's great!" He looked over where Ashkit and Aspenkit were playing with Amberstep's two kits, Littlekit and Patchkit. "Ashkit, Aspenkit!" He called. The two kits looked over and immediately bounded over, throwing themselves on him, and squealing in delight. "I want you two to meet your mother, Streamtail."

They jumped off him and looked up at the she-cat, curiosity and excitement sizzling in their eyes.

Aspenkit narrowed his eyes. "Where have you been?" He squeaked, tilting his head back so he could look at her better.

"I've been on a journey little one, collecting things for Morningstar," Streamtail purred, leaning down and drawing her tongue over a ruffled spot of fur on the kit's head. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much."

"It's okay!" Ashkit pushed passed her brother and wound around Streamtail's paws. "Will you be coming into the nursery with us then?"

Streamtail chuckled. "Yes. Do you want to try some mouse?"

Aspenkit's eyes lit up. "Yes please!"

As Streamtail led the two kit's away, Morningstar padded up to Mossyflower. "Have you gotten any word from StarClan about the prophecy?"

He shook his head. "No. I've been meeting up with Snowdrop and she hasn't gotten anything from them either." He looked at his leader, worry shining in his eyes. "Do you think they've fallen silent?"

Fear crackled like lightening between the two cats. "I hope not," Morningstar mewed. "Even though the Dark Forest is rising once more, they should be strong enough to still communicate with us."

"But last time, they couldn't see what was going on here with the Clans," Mossyflower commented. "Do you think that's why?"

Morningstar shrugged and sighed. "Only time will tell. I will send you and another warrior to fetch Moonshine and Snowdrop. I don't know if Paddedstar will let you bring Hopekit back or not."

**Hopekit's POV**

Hopekit sat in front of her Clanmates, wriggling with excitement. Her sister sat still beside her, nervousness radiating from her pelt. Her three brothers, however, were acting if they were warriors already: chest puffed out, chin's held high, prancing around like they were high and mighty. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Paddedstar who stood on Highledge addressing the Clan.

"Newleaf brings new days, new life, and new beginnings. Most of all it brings new kits, apprentices, and warriors. Today, I'd like to make five of our kits, apprentices. Hopekit, Dewkit, Sootkit, Shadekit, and Bumblekit."

The five kits stepped forward. Hopekit looked over at Nightshade who had just gotten his warrior name. He was supposed to get it when Creekpebble and Ebonyleaf got theirs, but he got caught up in the medicine den.

"Hopekit." Paddedstar mewed. The small she-cat looked up at him. "From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Hopepaw. Featherstripe will be your mentor and I hope that she passes on everything that Beetlenose taught her, onto you."

"Dewkit." Hopepaw's sister stepped up as Hopepaw stepped back. "From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Dewpaw. Starlingtail will be your mentor and I hope that he passes on everything that Whitebelly taught him, onto you."

"Sootkit. From this day forwar, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Sootpaw. Robinbark will be your mentor and I hope he passes on everything Wildheart taught him, onto you."

"Shadekit. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Shadepaw. Redsky will be your mentor and I hope he passes on everything Kestrelheart taught him, onto you."

"Bumblekit. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Bumblepaw. Brambleheart will be your mentor and I hope she passes on everything that Thistlestar taught her, onto you."

The excited murmurs quieted down at the mention of Thistlestar, but the cheers started when Willowbreeze called out her kit's names and Hopepaw felt a surge of pride as she touched noses with Featherstripe. Her littermates touched noses with their mentors as the Clan took up Willowbreeze's call.

"Hopepaw! Dewpaw! Sootpaw! Shadepaw! Bumblepaw!"

"And before we do anything else, I have two special apprentices to make warriors," Paddedstar mewed. Hopepaw felt confusion ripple off the pelts around her and Surprised mews erupted around the clearing.

One mew was barley heard saying, "I didn't think he'd do it today!"

"Mistypaw and Nightpaw," Paddedstar called. The two she-cats stepped forward. If Hollycloud was here, she'd be licking their fur clean as they walked.

Hollycloud had promised Thistlestar that she would take care of them and be a mother to them after their real mother, Larksong, died. She was on a journey with two cats from SkyClan and Ebonyleaf and Eaglefeather.

"You both have been through tough times and tough training and it's time you became warriors." Paddedstar jumped down to land in front of them. "I, Paddedstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Mistypaw, Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Mistypaw nodded and Hopepaw could see her behind wriggling. She purred in amusement as the she-cat said, "I do."

"I do, Paddedstar," Nightpaw mewed.

"Then, by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Mistypaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Mistycloud. StarClan honors your bravery and kindness and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Hopepaw watched as Paddedstar rested his chin on Mistycloud's head and the small she-cat licked his shoulder.

Mistycloud stepped back. "Nightpaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Nightsong. StarClan honors your integrity and honesty and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

This time, Hopepaw started the cheer. "Mistycloud! Nightsong!"

"Mistycloud! Nightsong!" The cheers of Hopepaw's Clanmates echoed around the hollow and she couldn't help but dash forward and touch noses with each of the she-cats.

"We'll miss you, Hopefeather," Nightsong mewed, touching Hopepaw's cheek with her nose.

"What?" Hopepaw asked, jerking back her head. "What do you mean? And who's Hopefeather?"

As she finished her last question, crimson blood dripped and ran over Nightsong's head and down her paws towards Hopepaw. The new apprentice felt panic rising in her and blood raced from every side of her. It crept up her paws under her belly, around her tail, and over her back. It started to spill over her muzzle and up towards her eyes. Before it blocked off her view, she saw Nightsong and Mistycloud be taken down by Thistleclaw.

"No!" Hopepaw screeched, dashing towards her friends, but it felt like she was running forever. The closer she seemed to get, the farther away they moved.

Suddenly, a tail touched her shoulder and she jerked her eyes away to see her mother. There was no more blood and she could finally move.

"Are you okay, Hopepaw?" Willowbreeze's soft mew broke into her panicked state.

Hopepaw nodded, her rapidly beating heart slowing down. "Yes, I'm fine. Please excuse me, Willowbreeze."

With that, Hopepaw made for the medicine den where Nettlestream and Honeymoon just went in. Pushing through the brambles, Hopepaw told Nettlestream about what she saw. All the while, Honeymoon's eyes grew wide and Nettlestream's fur stood on end.


End file.
